


换头

by carolzang



Category: ukw
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolzang/pseuds/carolzang





	换头

马场两日：  
“老实说，我现在就想在这里上了你。”  
　　克里斯咧嘴，在轿车驶过一段颠簸的泥路后加速：“如果你想要，可以。”  
　　巴德哈里捏了他大腿一把：“不。我决定养精蓄锐，来让你在接下来的两天里完全没有一丝‘空余’。”  
　　克里斯握着方向盘的手不安地换了个姿势：“可别让我失望。”  
　　巴德哈里低沉的笑声安抚了他。“我何时让你失望过了。我会确保你没有后悔把你的幻想与我分享。”  
　　“那会很好。”克里斯微微点头，一个漂亮的漂移急刹之后，他挂上了空档。  
　　他们停在一间小木屋前。与其说是小木屋，不如说更像是一道延伸到天边的铁丝木栅栏中间一座大门边的警卫亭，一名高瘦的金发男人站在一辆红色的桑塔纳旁，微笑着走过来，他身后跟着一只看起来只有六个月大的小公鹿，脑门上刚刚冒出一对小小的尖角。  
　　“罗纳尔多先生，好一段时间没见了。”他脱下帽子走到克里斯的驾驶座窗边。  
　　“是啊，瑞恩先生。总是有那么多比赛要踢，终于有时间过来度个假和莉莉一起轻松轻松了。嘿，伙计，小火柴，看来你挺适应这里的生活？”  
　　那只小公鹿跟在瑞恩的身后，好奇地打量着克里斯。  
　　“他和莉莉还有萝丝都相处得不错。但是这总不是办法，等他成年了总得回到他们的族群里去。”瑞恩摸了摸小火柴的脑袋，“不过现在他活泼健壮，还经常霸占我的玉米片粥。真是只捣蛋鬼。”  
　　克里斯大笑。小火柴好奇地看着他们，克里斯在小火柴盯着他的时候露出一个笑容。小火柴犹豫了一下，凑了过来，把脑袋伸进了车窗。  
　　“嘿。他真可爱。”克里斯一下子就摸到了他的脑袋，它伸出舌头去舔他的手。  
　　“小火柴是瑞恩在树林里捡回来的，养好伤之后就不肯走了。话说回来，这是我朋友，巴德哈里。这是瑞恩，我的驯马师。他在照顾马匹方面首屈一指。”  
　　“您好，瑞恩先生。”  
　　“您好，哈里先生。”  
　　他们在车窗边上姿势别扭地握了握手，让克里斯大笑。最终他们都笑了起来。  
　　“好了，瑞恩先生，好好享受你的假期。我们迫不及待要去见见莉莉和萝丝了。”  
　　“祝您假期愉快，罗纳尔多先生，哈里先生。”  
　　“彼此彼此。”哈里磨了磨牙回道。他最后越过克里斯和小火柴招了招手，然后和他们挥手再见。克里斯启动了汽车，驶向更深的地方。瑞恩先生关上了木栅栏的大门锁上，带着小火柴坐上了他的桑塔纳，沿着他们的来路离开了。  
　　“这里的防卫可远算不上严密。”  
　　“那是你看不到这里的闭路电视、红外线检测器、带电铁丝网还有防狼喷雾，还有雷达。”  
　　“……哇哦。”  
　　克里斯咬了咬嘴唇。“这是必须的。”  
　　哈里的手再一次摸上了克里斯的大腿：“我在想我是不是猜对了。”  
　　“……你很快就会知道了。”  
　　越过一座小山丘之后，哈里看到了他们的目的地。一座两层的别墅，仿木的外墙让它在配套的园林里毫不突兀。他们驶进别墅的车库，克里斯带着扛着行李的他上了楼。  
　　“就是这里了。”  
　　巴德哈里放下行李箱，环顾了一下这个位于二楼的套间。宽敞的阳台正对着正片一望无际的草地，上面零星有几棵树，稀稀落落的。房间墙上挂着一些大约价值不菲的抽象画，一边是一张宽大的圆床，另一边铺上了纯手工的羊毛地毯。在圆床那边有一个透明玻璃间隔出来的跟普通公寓的房间一样大的浴室兼洗手间，用来遮蔽的羊毛布帘束在靠墙的一角。  
　　他打量着那个浴室，随意地出了几个使用的方案。  
　　克里斯轻咳了一下，“在里面。”然后走向床头拨弄了几下，一个靠浴室那边的暗门打开了。  
　　巴德哈里眨了眨眼睛。“显示给我，克里斯，你那些小秘密。你想坦白的一切。你想和我分享的一切。”  
　  
　　不得不说，这个密室中的内容叫人惊叹。  
　　阳台方向的那一面墙上嵌着一套令人不安的十字架不锈钢束具，床对着的另一面则是一墙的情趣用品，按着功能、大小、颜色排列，看起来颇有点气势恢宏的意思。  
　　巴德哈里几乎忍不住脸上的笑容。  
　　“我淫荡的小娼妓，在遇见我之前你就靠这些来抚慰你自己饥渴的身体吗？”  
　　克里斯呻吟了一下。“是的。”  
　　“你邀请我在你身上使用这些道具。”  
　　“别告诉我你不想。”克里斯开始不耐烦了。他从不习惯把自己的这一面展露在什么人的面前。那让他感到尴尬和微妙的弱势。  
　　幸而巴德哈里并没有把他暴露在尴尬之中。暂时。“我想死了。”他回答，眼睛从那些装饰上移开，看向克里斯，毫不掩饰自己赤裸裸的企图，“安全词？”  
　　“红牌。”  
　　“那么，我们开始吧。把衣服脱掉，全部。”  
　　克里斯听从了。他把身上的衣服一件一件脱下来，连同内裤也一起叠好放在脚边。  
　　巴德哈里也把自己脱光了。在克里斯把目光放在他身上时炫耀似地挺直了身体。  
　　“我要把你从内到外都洗干净。”他宣布，“站到浴室里。”  
　　克里斯完全没有一点羞耻地赤裸着走到了淋浴头下。鉴于他们之前玩过的那些游戏，这没什么好难堪的。巴德哈里取下淋浴头，打开开关，让水花粗暴地打湿他们的身体，然后命令克里斯给他涂上沐浴液。  
　　滑腻的乳液顺着手掌抚过的地方漫开，轻柔地搓弄后变成细密的泡泡。巴德哈里并没有单纯地享受克里斯的抚摸和挑逗，他也在克里斯身上大肆搓揉，趁机揉捏乳头和臀肉，只是完全不碰克里斯的阴茎。他看着克里斯的眼神是那么专注，看起来几乎要把他吞进嘴里。“跪下，我要给你洗屁股了。”  
　　克里斯哼哼着跪趴了下去，高高地翘起屁股。巴德哈里拍打着他饱满结实的臀肉，决定给他吃点小苦头。“自己掰开你的屁股，我看不清楚。”  
　　看起来克里斯还想玩点小花招逃避过去，但是巴德哈里的眼神太过强硬，他不得不放弃，乖乖地腾出双手掰开臀瓣。皱褶的中间，入口瑟缩着蠕动，没有双手支撑的上半身只能向前倾，努力保持微妙的平衡，那让饱满的臀部更加突出了。  
　　巴德从旁边的架子上取下灌肠工具包。他和克里斯目光相接，猛然膨胀的情欲气息让他不太专心地把不锈钢管接上热水管，折腾了半天才旋上去。克里斯的嘴边泄出一丝笑意，那让巴德哈里狠狠地拍打了一下他的屁股。  
　　克里斯呻吟了一下。不锈钢灌肠器的前端盖子被取下了，巴德试了一下开关和水温，然后用食指按压克里斯的入口。  
　　那按起来很柔软，他不太感觉到很大的阻碍，食指就没入了半根。  
　　“你准备过。”他陈述，忽然觉得喉咙有点干。  
　　“是的。”克里斯低沉地回答。仅靠双膝支撑的姿势让他的重心不太稳。  
　　“我喜欢你的迫不及待，但还是得按照我的节奏来。”巴德哈里舔了舔嘴唇。他一手扶住克里斯的臀部，一手拿着灌肠器细长管的那一端，贴上克里斯的入口。在环状肌不安地蠕动中缓缓地插了进去。巴德哈里故意握着手柄上下搅动，克里斯的身体摇晃了一下，又稳定了下来。  
　　“做得好。”他赞叹，然后打开了开关。  
　　温暖的液体从灌肠器中涌出，克里斯只觉得肠道慢慢开始发涨，渐渐开始变得难受。“巴德，那……太涨了。”  
　　“你还能容纳更多。”巴德哈里抚摸他的腹部，“现在才三分一呢。”  
　　但是他还是减慢了注水的速度。像是再也装不下了，一些水沿着细细的金属管溢出。  
　　“夹紧你的屁股，克里斯。没有我的命令，你不能让水流出来。”  
　　克里斯微微颤抖着，括约肌蠕动着收缩，慢慢溢出的水流停止了。  
　　“乖。”巴德哈里说，“现在，夹紧了，我要把灌肠器拿出来，但是你不能让水流出一点。你明白吗？”  
　　克里斯气息不稳：“我明白。”  
　　看着环状肌肉的皱褶蠕动是一件令巴德哈里下腹收紧的事情。他熟悉上面每一条皱褶，也见过它完全打开，但是每一次看着它充满生命力的动作都让他着迷。金属棒缓缓地抽出，那圈肌肉挽留似地收紧，在金属棒上摩擦。些许清水顺着金属棒抽走的空隙流出，但是很快入口便紧紧地闭上了。巴德哈里轻轻地按压皱褶的中心，克里斯抽了一口气，但是只漏出了一滴，被巴德哈里抹掉。  
　　“起来，把它排干净。”  
　　克里斯腾出手撑在地板上，不太自然地站起来。环状肌剧烈地收缩，但巴德哈里还是发现漏出了一点。然而他不打算告诉克里斯。克里斯坐在马桶上，双手撑在膝盖上。即使这并不是第一次灌肠，也不是第一次在巴德哈里面前做排泄动作，但是在对上巴德哈里赤裸裸的目光时仍然感到暴露的羞耻。他低垂下目光，假装巴德哈里并没有在看着他，慢慢放松身体，在液体溅落的声音连绵想起时瑟缩，又忍不住一下松开，变大的水声混着排泄的快感让他不得不咬紧牙关，才能保持若无其事的外表。  
　　巴德哈里按住了他一边乳头：“你看，都硬了。”  
　　克里斯呻吟了一声。  
　　巴德哈里没怎么玩。他命令克里斯站起来，去挑一样他希望使用的道具，再到房间空地的中间等他。赤裸潮湿的脚踩上柔软的羊毛地毯，克里斯在乳夹和尿道堵上犹豫了一会儿，选了一根皮鞭。漆黑的皮革编制包裹的手柄握在他对于成年男人来说偏小的手上，克里斯挥舞了一下，穗状的皮鞭拉成一束，敲击在手心上的声音并不太响。  
　　“皮鞭，哼？”巴德哈里说着，打量着房间的设施，目光停在天花板上垂下的连着束具的锁链上。既然克里斯选了皮鞭，那他也用不着假装温柔了。“过来。”  
　　克里斯走到他面前，把皮鞭放到脚边。巴德哈里把一个连着锁链的皮革带子拉过来：“举起手。”  
　　克里斯遵从了。他高举手臂到头顶，让巴德哈里把皮革分别深深地勒进他的手腕里，再扣上一根锁链。一根两头分别连着圆环的不锈钢管被从柜子上取下，在克里斯听话地分开双腿之后圆环分别勒进他的膝盖上方。然后连着手腕的锁链升高了，直到他堪堪踮着脚尖，不稳地颤动。  
　　巴德哈里捡起了皮鞭。他走近克里斯，直到能吸嗅到对方呼出的气体。他单手揽住克里斯的后脑勺，吻住克里斯。舌尖纠缠，交换唾液和呼吸，巡视整个口腔连同牙龈和舌根，令克里斯呼吸急促而艰难。  
　　然后他后退了一步。第一鞭落在被挑起情欲的克里斯的胸口。突如其来的疼痛让克里斯发出一声介于惊呼和呻吟的声音。穗状的鞭子在他的胸膛上瘙痒似地扫过，接着是一下落在大腿根的狠辣的抽打。又是一声惊呼。克里斯深深地喘息，拉到极限的胸膛不停起伏。  
　　“你喜欢吗？”  
　　“……喜欢——啊！”  
　　这一下落在毫无防备的腰侧。巴德哈里用皮鞭在他起伏的身上轻轻划过。  
　　“你喜欢被鞭打。你听听，这多么下流啊。”又是一下落在硬挺的乳头上，“你是个小荡妇对不对，克里斯？在光鲜的外表之下，你是个彻头彻尾的、喜欢被鞭打的、饥渴下流的小荡妇，对不对？”  
　　克里斯发出难耐的呻吟。他的阴茎变得更硬了，被拉开的身体上像矛一样指着前方。巴德哈里发现了这个。鞭子挑逗地扫过。  
　　“你看看，你的阴茎因为鞭打勃起了。真是低贱啊，我打赌你一定是会渴望被强奸的那一类。啊，看起来我说对了？”  
　　这一次落在克里斯的大腿上。克里斯惊呼，拘束着大腿的束具发出清脆的撞击声。巴德哈里欣赏了一会儿克里斯布满情欲的身体，踱着步走到了后面。一声划破空气的声响和接触肉体的拍打声，伴随着又一声惊呼，后腰很快蕴出一道粉色的鞭痕。克里斯踮着的脚尖颤动着，像是快要不能支撑自己的身体。巴德哈里握上他挺翘的臀部大力搓揉，鞭子手柄的尾部沿着他凹陷的脊线缓缓滑下。  
　　“低下头看看你自己。看看你的阴茎。它已经在哭泣了。只是几下鞭打，克里斯。你就这么迫不及待想要被操吗？”  
　　克里斯呜咽起来。“求你……”他含糊不清地吐出一个单词。  
　　巴德哈里插入了一根手指。火热紧致的身体立刻含住了它，一下一下收缩。他抽插了几下，抽了出来，然后鞭子毫不留情地落在泛着血色的臀部上。  
　　“欠操的东西。”巴德哈里说，又是一鞭，这次落在另一半的臀部上，“真应该把你丢到红灯区去，脱光了绑起来，挂上‘十欧元一发’的牌子。”  
　　更多的呻吟从克里斯喉咙里流泻出来。  
　　巴德哈里伸手从克里斯腰侧穿过，握着他的睾丸搓揉了几下，捏住他的龟头，用食指把顶端溢出的液体抹下。  
　　“看看你自己出的水，小婊子。你甚至还没真正被操。”  
　　克里斯的目光一直追随着他食指腹上的液体，直到它粗暴地塞进自己嘴里，被迫品尝自己的味道，发出痛苦的呜咽。  
　　“好吃吗？这可是你自己的水。”巴德哈里粗鲁地说。  
　　一番搅动和玩弄之后，克里斯终于摆脱了那根手指，然而下一刻，干涩的、并不平整的东西被捅进他的下体。他痛苦地大喊，忽然意识到这是皮鞭的手柄。一片片细长的皮革编织包裹着手指粗的棍棒，停留一会儿之后吸饱了水分，开始来回进出。  
　　编织导致的并不平整的接触面让克里斯身上发出一阵金属敲击的零碎响动。那是因为难以移动而造成的手腕和大腿束具的声响，克里斯的身体紧绷着，肌肉鼓起，仰着头似乎那能让手柄进入得更顺畅，减轻被摩擦的异样感觉。  
　　慢慢地，手柄完全地插了进去。巴德哈里后退了一步，仔细地看着。饱满圆润的臀肉中间，一把穗状的黑色皮质鞭子洒落，像是马匹的尾巴。巴德哈里忽然想起来，这是克里斯的马场。  
　　“我的小母马。”他突然说，拨弄那些牛皮制品。  
　　克里斯为此呻吟。  
　　“皇马有为他进球的骑士。”巴德哈里又说，一边搓揉他本就泛出血色的屁股，一边重新慢慢拉扯手柄进出，“而你，你的骑士是我。告诉我，你是我的母马，你只能对着我发情。”  
“……是、是的！”克里斯无法控制地呻吟，“我是你的母马！操我，求你……不要鞭子……要你，操进来，”克里斯摇着头祈求着。巴德哈里把鞭子向外抽出了一点，“你就能做到这个程度？叫我什么？”  
克里斯试图咬住下唇忍住呻吟，然而他没能坚持多久，很快就沦陷在了后穴麻痒的空虚感中：“操，操我，老公……”  
　　皮鞭猛然被抽出，克里斯没来得及为此惊呼就被狠狠地鞭打，他几乎为此呛到。先是屁股，然后是后腰，背脊，大腿——连绵的疼痛在身上各处炸开，接着坚硬粗大的阴茎狠狠地贯穿了他。他含住那填满他的粗长，艰难地把屁股往后送，让巴德哈里狠狠地操他。被握紧的胯骨有些疼痛但是那完全无关紧要，巴德哈里把自己完全抽出又整根插入，又快又重。  
　　“操你克里斯，你这淫荡无耻饥渴肮脏的娼妓，你这发情的母马，我要把你操死在这里！”他流畅地吐着下流的话语，直把克里斯说得屁股抽动浑身直摇。接着他举起克里斯的大腿，让他完全打开，失去落脚点，只能坐在他的阴茎上，被更深地操弄，双手紧缩试图从吊着手腕的锁链上换取一点并不稳定的支撑，那让他上半身摇摇欲坠又被拉扯着不能倒下。  
　　快感暴风雨般席卷了他们，裹挟着在欲望中翻涌。一片白光在克里斯脑中炸开，之后好一会儿他完全一片空白，回过神来时全身洋溢着性爱后的满足和慵懒，巴德哈里已经射在了他体内，散发着满足的余韵。  
　　大腿上的束具是首先被解除的，然后是手腕。巴德哈里横抱着他，甜蜜地亲吻。  
　　“我发情的母马。”巴德哈里舔舔嘴，重复。  
　　“你的。”克里斯补充。  
　　巴德哈里捏了捏了他的大腿：“洗一下然后我们先吃晚饭？”  
　　“别洗了，干净不了多久的。”  
　　巴德哈里为话语中的暗示感到兴奋：“那更好。你不知道我有多喜欢你屁股里含着我的精液这件事。”  
　　克里斯脸颊微红：“你说过了，不止一次。”  
　　晚饭是牛肉三文治和牛奶。当巴德哈里把两杯乳白色液体放到面前时，克里斯脑子里瞬间闪过了一连串儿童不宜的场面。显然哈里也有同感，因为克里斯拿起杯子贴到嘴唇上时，他的目光异常专注。  
　　所以克里斯就吻了他。  
　　溢出的液体从他们接吻的缝隙间留下，其他大部分都被巴德哈里吸吮吞咽掉了。牛奶的味道充斥在他们口鼻之间，这让事情变得奇妙起来。巴德哈里咬下了一口三明治，咀嚼着，视线和克里斯的胶着，直到他觉得这时候和克里斯接吻和共享食物简直理所当然。  
　　牛肉、青瓜、生菜、沙拉酱和烧烤酱的味道充斥在他们之间，中间插入牛奶的味道作为中场休息。克里斯趴在巴德哈里身上，而巴德哈里则躺在椅子上，两根手指缓慢地进出着克里斯柔软潮湿的入口。  
　　他们就像两片涂了枫糖浆的面包，黏在一起，恨不得融成一块。最后一口牛奶也被瓜分浪费殆尽，克里斯终于从巴德哈里身上爬了起来，蠕动着往上，跪坐在巴德哈里跨上，握住了他的阴茎，抵在入口上。  
　　巴德哈里看着他，手指仍在他体内。“就这样进去，克里斯。你能做到。你可是全欧洲最淫荡的婊子。我的婊子。”  
　　克里斯身上泛过一阵战栗。他往下坐了一点，括约肌不停地收缩又松开，缓慢地吞入，直到整个头部都被含住。他停下来，深吸一口气，又吐出。他的身体放得更低了。慢慢地，他吞入了一半，缓缓起身，再坐下。他看着巴德哈里，对方的脸上是全然的笃定。他决定继续往下，在吞进三分二时哽咽，停顿了一会儿，直直坐了下去，发出一声呻吟。  
　　巴德哈里抬起身，吸吮啃咬他的乳晕，停留在克里斯体内的手指轻轻地搔刮起肠壁。这换来克里斯的呜咽，水汽很快溢满了他的眼睛。  
　　“动起来。”他命令。  
　　克里斯听从了。他撑着椅背，慢慢地抬起身体，在含着阴茎头部的时候停下，重新坐下。很快他开始加快了速度，在巴德哈里搔刮时更重地坐下，调整角度让每一次撞击都能精准地落在前列腺上。巴德哈里亲吻舔舐他的身体，用牙齿和舌头轻轻叼起隆起的腹肌边角拉扯，发出细微的“啪”声。在他发现克里斯想碰触阴茎时用命令禁止，换来克里斯更重的动作。  
　　克里斯骑在他身上操着自己，阴茎激烈地上下晃动，前列腺液滴落在巴德哈里的腹部。他收回了自己的手指因为那已经阻碍到克里斯凶狠地把他的阴茎吞到底部。他捻起那些透明的体液，在克里斯的目光下放进自己嘴里，色情地舔舐吸吮。  
　　“克里斯，我要你把自己操射，你明白吗？”  
　　克里斯点头，他的脸上显出一丝痛苦。他开始有意地收缩环状肌肉，更深地沉浸在性爱中，仰起头大声地呻吟。  
　　巴德哈里就这样看着，偶尔玩弄坚硬的乳头，搓揉他的胸肌，沿着腹肌搔刮。这让克里斯陷入更深的快感中。但是要高潮并不容易，克里斯感觉到自己快到顶端，但是频繁运动的大腿已经开始抗议。他不能停下，他无法停下。他只能痛苦地呻吟，把阴茎吞得更深，在身体的疲惫中压榨自己。  
　　到达高潮的时候，克里斯发出一声悲鸣，重重地落下，全身痉挛。乳白色的精液从勃起的阴茎中流出，滴落在自己的前列腺液上，失神的双眼看起来像是把灵魂都给操散了。好一会儿他都没有意识，几乎是因为被钉在巴德哈里的阴茎上才没倒下。  
　　巴德哈里看着，等着，终于克里斯的双眼重新有了焦距。  
　　“你把自己操翻了。”巴德哈里不怀好意地说。  
　　克里斯脸上本已开始消退的潮红重新蔓延开去。他的喉咙发出细碎的声响，但似乎找不到合适的回应。他抬起屁股打算起来，却被巴德哈里重新按了下去，激出一声惊呼。  
　　“现在轮到我了。”  
　　没等他拒绝，巴德哈里托起他的屁股就开始剧烈地抽插。他不得不重新扶着椅背，因为性爱而过分敏感的身体很快就被重新唤醒，消退的快感从身体各个细胞之间压榨出来，持续性交之后巴德哈里的阴茎根本没有受到任何阻碍。他除了尖叫和被撞得上下晃动以外什么都做不了。  
　　他甚至没弄清楚他是怎么被巴德哈里带上床的。他已经又射了一次，可巴德哈里看起来依然精力无穷，把他压在床上，狠狠地把他往床里操。他跪趴着被撞得前后摇晃，哭喊着求饶，把自己的脸埋进柔软的被褥中，但并没有什么用处。巴德哈里重复着一些“我要操死你”之类的脏话，刺激着他过度敏感的性爱神经，在他第三次射精之后的一段时间他真的觉得自己会死在这张床上。但他仍然活着，仰躺着双腿打开架在巴德哈里肩上，被操得再也分辨不了时间，只觉得体内那根阴茎似乎会把他操上一辈子，钉死在这张他躺过很多次并在上面自慰过很多次的大床上，以至于巴德哈里彻底射在他身体里时他只觉得精神恍惚晕头转向，阴茎除了几滴透明液体再也吐不出其它东西。  
　　他的身体疲惫，被彻底操开，巴德哈里帮他清洗肠道时很轻易就用两根手指撑开了他，克里斯伸出疲惫的手覆在巴德哈里的上面，得到了巴德哈里的注意力。  
　　“我需要一根假阴茎保持扩张，以便节省明天的时间。第四排第三个就很好，或者你挑一个。”他咬了咬嘴唇，“明天，明天我给你展示更私人的东西。”  
　　巴德哈里的表情像是得到了全世界。  
　　“谢谢。”他亲吻克里斯的脸颊。坦白这一类的特殊性癖并不容易，尤其对克里斯而言。他回头，立刻决定了他所要使用的道具——一根十五厘米长、四厘米粗的黑色按摩棒——缓缓埋进克里斯被过度使用的身体，令他保持打开。温度调高一点，盖好被子，克里斯很快陷进巴德哈里散发着热量的怀里，疲惫、满足、放松地沉入睡眠中。  
TBC  
阳光洒在宽大的房间里，映出一片金黄色。床上的人把自己的脑袋埋进枕头中，试图挽留睡眠。  
　　但是有人把手摸进了他的被子里。猝不及防地，他被提醒自己体内埋着一根按摩棒，而且它正被缓慢地取出。长长的、慵懒的呻吟从喉咙里发出，在按摩棒彻底离开时丢开枕头，睡眼惺忪地看向身后的罪魁祸首。  
　　“早安，克里斯。”  
　　那赤裸着的男人声音温柔得几乎滴出水来，手指却下流地抠挖，毫不留情地唤醒他的身体。  
　　在一个漫长的吻之后，克里斯总算是愿意从床上爬起来了。简单地洗涮，喝了一杯水，他踌躇了一会儿，回头，对上巴德哈里的视线。  
　　“今天的安全词？”巴德哈里的声音带着奇妙的安抚的力量。这让克里斯重新下定了决心。  
　　“和昨天一样。”他说，走到地毯旁，按在一块手掌大小的空的柜子间隔上。  
　　柜子分开，一个矮柜伸了出来。  
　　“哇哦。”巴德哈里咬住了嘴唇。“这就是……”  
　　“这就是我想展示给你的。”克里斯没有看他，脸颊可疑地变红，“……我的一个……爱好。我买下这个马场的其中一个原因。”  
　　这是一柜子的五个马鞍。和普通马鞍不一样的是，每个马鞍上面都立着一根假阴茎。固定的，不能取下。橡胶，树脂，玻璃，木头，不锈钢。  
　　“……谢谢。”巴德哈里轻声说，走到他身边，“我可以挑一个吗？”  
　　克里斯点头。  
　　巴德哈里一眼就挑了木制的那个。“我喜欢这些天然纹路。”  
　　克里斯没有反对。他带着巴德哈里走出别墅，一直向西，100米外是马厩的位置。他们能看到分隔开的隔间，一匹枣红色额头有一片倒三角白色的金鬓母马远远地朝着他们喷了个响鼻。  
　　“嘿，莉莉。”克里斯自然地打招呼，忽然想起巴德哈里在身边，他瑟缩了一下，又放松下来。  
　　“她真美。”巴德哈里赞叹，然后问，“你能按照你平时那样做吗？”  
　　克里斯询问地看向他。  
　　“你独自使用这个的时候。”巴德哈里举了举手上的马鞍，“我想更深入地了解你。”  
　　克里斯想了想，点头。  
　　他拿出一把饲料，让莉莉舔食完毕，又抚摸她的脸颊。“这是我……朋友，巴德哈里。待会儿带我跑一圈吧，莉莉。”然后他取下旁边挂着的马嚼子和马笼头，给莉莉戴上，牵着牵马绳把莉莉带了出来。  
　　克里斯拿过马鞍，神色自然地丢上马背。巴德哈里一边摸着莉莉的脸打招呼，一边看着克里斯扣马鞍绳。  
　　“告诉我。”他忽然说，“告诉我你在做什么。”  
　　“我在——”克里斯愣了一下。他发现这并不是一件简单的事，描述自己在做什么让他有种比浑身赤裸更羞耻的感觉。看了一眼巴德哈里，他用眼神鼓励他。“我在系马鞍绳，固定马鞍。然后……”  
　　“然后。”巴德哈里仍然看着他，目不转睛，“告诉我，然后你会做什么？”  
　　“我会……”克里斯吞咽了一下，“戴上束具。”他从马鞍内侧隐秘的口袋里掏出一些东西。连着一截细锁链的项圈，这是第一件。他把项圈套在自己的脖子上，锁链在脊背上垂下。  
　　“说详细点。戴上什么束具？”  
　　克里斯舔舔嘴唇。“项圈。先是戴上项圈，然后臂环。扣在……小臂中间。”他描述着，轻微的刺痛在皮肤上蔓延，“乳夹——”  
　　“让我来。”巴德哈里突兀地打断他，从他手里拿过那连着金属环的乳夹，仔细地捏起他的乳晕，然后扣上。接着另一边。  
　　克里斯闷哼了一声。他拿出了一个镀银的阴茎环，一圈闪着银光的更小的、手链似的细锁链在中间汇合，衍出一根半指长的金属棒和另一端的小圆环。  
　　“……阴茎环和尿道堵。”克里斯没有说再多，因为巴德哈里已经握住了他的阴茎。他很快勃起了，巴德哈里捏住顶端，小心地把尿道堵塞进入口，再理顺那一圈金属链之后把阴茎环嵌进龟头下的凹陷中，扣好。  
　　巴德哈里不舍地最后撸了一把，让勃起的阴茎上下晃动，才说：“继续。”  
　　克里斯深深地呼吸，让自己保持平静。  
　　“润滑液……涂在假阴茎上。然后我会上马。先踩在马镫上，上马鞍。”他一边说，一边骑坐在马鞍上，背紧紧靠在马鞍突出的假阴茎前。“然后我会……踩在马鞍上。像这样。”他深吸一口气，把赤裸的脚从马镫中取出，转而踩在马鞍上，让自己变成蹲姿。他扶着马鞍前的把手，抬起身体，“蹲在马鞍上，再……”他的声音变得很轻，像是喃喃自语，一手扶着木制的假阴茎，慢慢把入口对准，屏住呼吸，一点、一点地往下坐。“……再坐下去。”  
　　巴德哈里眼睛一眨不眨地盯着。“坐到什么东西上？”  
　　克里斯的声音哽住了。好一会儿，他终于找到了呼吸：“我——坐到假阴茎上。坐到马鞍上的假阴茎上。”他轻微地挪动，把双腿重新放下，伸进铁制的马镫里，然后细微地调节自己的位置，“我把脚重新放在马镫上，这样我就没法把……把假阴茎抽出去。然后……”他舔了舔嘴唇，坚硬的、不知变通的木制假阴茎把他钉在了马鞍上，让他被填满的同时感到不适。但是他该进行下一步了。“……把乳夹的链子扣在阴茎环的……环上……”他一手捻着马眼顶端的金属环，把乳夹链中间下垂的那条的扣子扣了上去。整个阴茎环像金属链制成的过小的笼子一样紧紧嵌进龟头的软肉中，过短的金属链连着顶端的小圆环，把他的阴茎高高地提起，随着他的动作轻轻地上下跳动，拉扯着他的乳头。  
　　“……令人印象深刻。”巴德哈里叹息，忍不住握住了自己的阴茎。  
　　克里斯的脸不能再红了。暴露秘密的虚弱和获得认同的快感把他的内心和身体绞成一团，几乎让他颤抖。他努力地深呼吸来保持自己，然后开始下一步。  
　　“……然后我戴上口枷。之后我说话会变得模糊，但是仍能说清楚。”他把之前放在旁边的仿马嚼子的口枷拿起来，咬住软木制成的部分，顺着皮带在脑后扣上。链接的两个金属环压在脸颊上，一道紧密的皮制带子圈住了他的鼻梁、脸颊和下巴，带出一种奇异的凌虐感。巴德哈里几乎为此呻吟出声。  
　　口枷上连着的一条皮制绳索搭在克里斯赤裸的后背上，过了好一会儿巴德哈里才明白那是仿制的牵马绳。而克里斯还在继续。  
　　“最后一步……”他含糊地陈述，低垂视线，像是这里只有他自己一个人，“左手臂扣在项圈绳子的绳扣上……”说着，他把后颈垂下的绳索扣子扣在左手小臂中间的皮制手环上，“……接着把右手和左手铐起来。”巴德哈里看不清楚克里斯是怎么动作的，似乎只是互相一碰，右手小臂中间的手环就和左手的拷在一起了。克里斯低垂着头移动了一下手臂，它们完美地拷在了一起，无法动弹。  
　　“最后，我……驱使莉莉开始往前走。”他双腿夹了一下莉莉的肚子，莉莉熟练地开始向前走动。克里斯的身体不由自主地被晃动，木制的阴茎开始在他的屁股里抽插，乳头和阴茎也被上下拉扯。含糊断续的呻吟从克里斯无法合上的嘴里溢出。  
　　巴德哈里无法克制自己动用超级视线检查整个马场，以确保除了他以外再也没人靠近这里。  
　　“你是一匹淫荡欠操的母马，克里斯。”巴德哈里飘到克里斯身边，在他耳边喷着热气，却无法忍受不去碰触克里斯的身体，不去拨弄克里斯的乳链，拉扯他的乳头和阴茎，“你想念任何足够粗长的东西插入你饥渴的身体想得发疯，是吗？”  
　　“……是的。”强烈的羞耻感和性爱的快感啃噬着克里斯的心，让他微微发抖，不能直视巴德哈里。  
　　“告诉我，你想要什么？”  
　　“……我想要被操。”  
　　“你正在被一根木头操。这不够吗？”  
　　克里斯的声音里带上了细细的哭腔：“……不够……求你，巴德……”  
　　巴德哈里狠狠地捏了自己阴茎，让疼痛缓解现在就把克里斯压在马背上操晕他的冲动。  
　　“你这样做过多少次？”  
　　“……五、五次……”  
　　“五次。”巴德哈里咬了咬自己的嘴唇，“你就没有想过有人偷看到你这副淫荡欠操的样子吗？”  
　 一声啜泣。  
巴德哈里开始咬着克里斯的耳垂低喃着什么，像是恶魔的低语“有次一个异常强壮的男性发现了你，当然了，浑身都是肌肉。他朝你走过来，谁会忍住不去细看这幅美景呢？他带着下流的表情，为发现了一头欠操的母马而惊喜。哦，这匹母马不要想逃跑，也别想反抗，除非她想被把照片发上网……”  
　　现在哈里也坐在了马鞍上，他的手在克里斯的腰上抚弄，握着肿胀的阴茎在克里斯线条优美的赤裸的背脊上磨蹭，诱哄着克里斯把淫荡的想像接下去，“现在，克里斯，你就要被强奸了，怎么办？”  
　　克里斯呻吟了一下。强烈的羞耻感让他忍不住轻轻打颤，“……我没法逃跑。我被……被自己钉死在马鞍上了。他……上了马。坐在我身后，贴着我后背。”  
　　巴德哈里的身体不由自主地贴了上去。火热的、紧致的身体，被捆绑的双手不安地握拳又松开。他听到克里斯闷哼。  
　　“……他粗暴地拉扯我的缰绳，把我往后扯……”巴德哈里照做了。克里斯的脑袋痛苦地向后扭，唾液从软木旁蜿蜒而下，带出闪闪发光的水痕，克里斯停顿了一会儿，在巴德哈里赤裸裸的目光下继续喃喃自语，“……他拉扯我的乳链，玩弄我的乳头和阴茎……取笑我的阴茎环。”  
　　“跟个笼子一样。”巴德哈里轻声评价，空余的手掌托着克里斯那被完全束缚的龟头，拇指在金属之间按压。克里斯重重地喘息。  
　　“他开始啃咬我的脖子……”那是克里斯最敏感的地方之一，巴德哈里吸吮着的时候他下意识地缩，然而身体任何一点稍微大点的动作都让体内的木阴茎狠狠地压迫他的肠壁，让他无法动弹。这让巴德哈里在他的肩窝上留下了数个咬痕。  
　　“……他想操我，但是我起不来。”克里斯半眯着眼睛，情欲让他眼角发红，巴德哈里火热的身体也让他难以忍受，“他只能扩张我……”  
　　“操。该死的婊子，我会把你操得松得能放下一个拳头！”巴德哈里狠狠地咬了他肩膀一口，然后毫不留情地把手指挤进他的身体里。“你是个彻头彻尾的淫娃荡妇，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多。”  
　　克里斯大声地呻吟，在巴德哈里顺着马匹走动的节奏扭动手指的时候收缩括约肌。  
　　“你渴望被人强奸，是不是？”  
　　“……是……”  
　　巴德哈里从马鞍旁边摸出那管润滑液，涂满整个右手，一手粗暴地扯过牵马绳让克里斯的上半身痛苦地往后扭，一手毫不留情地挤进两根手指。  
　　“我，会强奸你，婊子。那会让你爽翻天是不是？”  
　　“是的！”克里斯大声喊，伴随着呻吟，蜜糖色的的、发红的、溢满了渴求的眼睛看着他，长长的睫毛扇呼着，“我渴望被……绑起来，被强奸……被奸到射不出来啊——”  
　　巴德哈里再也无法忍耐，草草扩张之后把克里斯抬到不能再高，强硬地贴着木制的假阴茎插进克里斯的身体里。  
　　紧张的括约肌痉挛似地收缩，他也许伤到了克里斯，但是他不在乎。克里斯在马背上颠簸，忍受着身体被过渡撑开的肿胀感，而两根紧贴的阴茎毫不留情地在他身体里随着颠簸移动。  
　　“你只能骑在阴茎上了，克里斯。”巴德哈里嘲笑，“这是你自找的。在草原上赤身裸体地自慰，就要有被强奸的觉悟。”  
　　克里斯呜咽：“饶、饶了我……求你……”  
　　“怎么可能……”巴德哈里的呼吸变得更加粗重，被克里斯紧紧包裹着让他难以忍受。最终他重重地拍了一下莉莉的屁股，“跑起来，莉莉。你的主人需要更严厉的惩罚。”  
　　莉莉不明所以地甩甩头，打了个响鼻，开始小跑起来。  
　　克里斯几乎立刻就感受到了更大的压力。两根肿胀的阴茎更快、更重地抽插，让他身体发软。巴德哈里很快就感觉到重量的增加，和克里斯痛苦的呻吟。  
　　“……巴德哈里……”克里斯示弱地呢喃他的名字，换来的是巴德哈里把沾满润滑液的手指插进他的嘴巴里。  
　　黏稠带着体液腥气的润滑液味道在他的嘴里蔓延开来，同时还有不停搅动他舌头嘴巴的手。唾液不受控制地往外溢，同样也打乱了他的呼吸。他发出细碎的悲鸣，往后靠试图躲避的举动又让乳头和阴茎之间发生了严重的拉扯。身前身后的折磨都在把他逼向更深的欲望里，直到快感战胜了肠道肿胀的不适。  
　　他开始渴求更多。  
　　手指被舔舐和吸吮，包裹着阴茎的肌肉群也开始收缩。巴德哈里发出啧啧的赞叹：“你的身体真容易适应粗暴的对待。你说是不，我的小荡妇？”  
　　克里斯只能发出含糊的呜咽。  
　　“你天生就该被粗暴地对待。你喜欢这个。你不能缺了这个，是不是？”  
　　巴德哈里放开了他的嘴巴，转而握住了他的阴茎，如他所说的，粗暴地搓揉。没多久，巴德哈里就感觉到了潮湿。他越过克里斯的肩膀一看，咧开了嘴：“看啊，你这小玩意儿堵住了还能玩出水来。”他拉扯了一下顶部的环，阴茎环锁得很结实，没能动摇里面插着的短短的尿道堵，可更多的透明的前列腺液溢出了。  
　　巴德哈里一巴掌拍在了阴茎上：“这都满足不了你，你真是匹不知餍足的母马。我要操得你汁水横流，哭着求饶。”  
　　克里斯发出了啜泣的声音。巴德哈里对准了克里斯的前列腺，开始按着莉莉奔跑的节奏摇动身体，牵着莉莉的缰绳绕着草场大圈奔跑，这让克里斯几乎发疯。他开始小声地求饶，然后越来越大声，同时伴随着呻吟，即使戴着口枷声音模糊。他的哭腔也越来越明显。  
　　巴德哈里没有让莉莉慢下来。“你看看你自己，克里斯，毫无廉耻，赤身裸体地把自己绑起来放在马背上操。你的嘴巴和阴茎流出的水都要在马鞍上弄出一个小水洼了。你看啊，克里斯，低下头看。看看你自己有多淫荡，看看你自己被操出多少水来。”  
　　巴德哈里强硬地按下他的头，直到克里斯双眼溢满泪水，失去焦距。他的身体痉挛着，高高翘起的阴茎顶端开始溢出乳白色的液体。  
　　“你看到了吗？”巴德哈里托着他的阴茎头部，拇指在顶端一抹，在他眼前展开，一滴乳白色的液体停留在拇指指腹上，“你这淫荡的身体被我操高潮了。”  
　　克里斯瘫在他的怀里，无力地发出含糊的呻吟。莉莉仍在奔跑着，这意味着两根阴茎仍在他体内颠簸。高潮之后的不应期让他感到不适，但是心理上的快感却已经在抬头。  
　　“你就是喜欢被粗暴地对待。”巴德哈里陈述，“淫荡，饥渴，下流，不知羞耻，创造力惊人。而我喜欢这样的你。”  
　　他亲吻克里斯的项圈，解开了他的口枷，丢进马鞍后侧的袋子里，然后掰过克里斯的脑袋和他接吻。  
　　很快，克里斯又重燃热情。  
　　被彻底操软了的入口不再有障碍地接纳了两根阴茎的存在，更加敏感的身体让克里斯这次很快就重回欲望的浪潮之中。他大叫着承受被两根阴茎填满的快感，在巴德哈里解开他双手时攀着巴德哈里让自己的前列腺每一次都被准确撞击。巴德哈里解开了他的阴茎环，把尿道堵一点点抽出来，克里斯抽着气看着，直到一大股精液从被撑开的洞口流出，滴落在马鞍上他的身前。巴德哈里的手握着他的阴茎，从根部往上挤，像是要把残留的精液都挤出来。克里斯难以忍受地哭喊，直到一束微黄透明的液体从阴茎里射出，才脱力地倒在巴德哈里怀里。  
　　“你射尿了。”巴德哈里毫不留情地指出。  
　　克里斯满脸通红，含糊地应和。  
　　巴德哈里也不追究。他摸了一把克里斯身前的那一小洼体液，抹在克里斯胸前。  
　　“汁水横流。”他嘟哝，然后射在了克里斯体内。  
　　克里斯喘着气，翻了个白眼。  
　　巴德哈里拉着莉莉的缰绳，让莉莉踱着步走回了马厩。巴德哈里坏心眼地自己跳下了马，让克里斯自己下去。从他的角度仰视，克里斯的屁股一览无遗。他能很清晰地看着克里斯艰难地蹲在马鞍上，木制的假阴茎怎样一点一点离开克里斯的身体，合不上的入口微微颤抖着，黏稠的白色液体缓缓流出。克里斯扶着马鞍绳下了马，但是走路的姿势有点不自然。长时间跨坐在两根阴茎上让他有点合不拢大腿，发软的膝盖加剧了这个情况。  
　　巴德哈里重新变得兴致勃勃的部分实在太明显了，让正处于尴尬状态的克里斯只能避开他的目光。克里斯强忍不适，僵硬地挪动自己的大腿好能站在一起.  
　　“我喜欢你这样。”巴德哈里突然说。  
　　克里斯询问地看向他。  
　　“被操得合不拢腿，性感极了。”  
　　巴德哈里发誓克里斯的脸变红了。他轻咳一声，背过身去解马鞍。  
　　巴德哈里走了上去。赤裸的胸腹贴上同样赤裸的背脊，他的手穿过克里斯腰侧，亲昵地覆上他的手，取代他解开马鞍绳的结。  
　　“我喜欢你淫贱下流的小幻想。”  
　　他解下了马鞍绳，把莉莉牵进马厩，添上干草和饲料。莉莉舔了舔他的手心，低下头进食。巴德哈里提着弄脏了的马鞍，牵着克里斯慢慢走回别墅。  
　　他不会抱着克里斯回去的。他喜欢克里斯强撑着疲惫的身体走动，因为身体发软而略带不稳。  
　　克里斯是真的累了。回到别墅，克里斯就去找水喝。巴德哈里清洗了马鞍放好之后也加入了他。克里斯的身体仍然感到不自然的异样，同时容纳两根阴茎的经验对他来说也是绝无仅有的。巴德哈里发现了这个，他决定做点什么来改变它。  
　　当然，主题只有那么一个。  
　　他带着克里斯到一楼的浴室洗澡。唾液、汗液和精液被细心地清理。  
　　“你的屁股合不上了。”巴德哈里下流地说，他的手指在中间的空洞中轻松地进出，往下按压了一下。  
　　跪趴在地上的克里斯感到一丝羞耻的快感，因为巴德哈里的目光、碰触和话语。  
　　细碎的水流从淋浴头中喷进克里斯的肠道，带着水压打在肠壁上，那让克里斯呜咽。接着巴德哈里伸进两根手指抠挖，把黏在肠壁上的精液清理掉。克里斯的呜咽渐渐带上了呻吟，快感懒洋洋地爬遍疲惫的身体。  
　　“真是淫荡下流的身体。”巴德哈里舔舔嘴唇，盯着蠕动着的入口，终于忍不住用舌头填满了它。  
　　克里斯发出一声惊呼，在巴德哈里吸吮和进出时大声呻吟。巴德哈里就这样用舌头操了他好一会儿，才砸着嘴放开几乎要软在地上的克里斯。  
　　“看来我要用点东西堵住它。”  
　　然后他离开了。克里斯低着头，盯着潮湿的大理石防滑地板，空虚的身体摇摇欲坠。他不能阻止自己猜测巴德哈里会带回来什么。按摩棒？假阴茎？前列腺按摩器？跳蛋？还是那个连着假尾巴的肛塞？  
　　想到这里他忍不住发出一声呻吟。就在这时，巴德哈里模糊的倒影出现在眼前潮湿的地板上。  
　　“已经忍不住了，嗯？”巴德哈里粗暴地搓揉他的臀瓣，“告诉我，你有多想被什么东西塞满你的身体？”  
　　“……非常、非常想。”克里斯咬住嘴唇忍住又一声呻吟。  
　　“有多想？”巴德哈里追问，拇指按压在入口的软肉上，但是一点都没有深入的意思。  
　　“嗯啊——求你，巴德——填满我，求你！”  
　　巴德哈里大力拍打他的屁股，发出一声响亮的声音：“勉强及格。”  
　　一个柔软——应该是软橡胶制品——的物品抵在了他的入口处，因为涂满了润滑液而潮湿滑腻。巴德哈里微微用力，克里斯松软的入口很容易就把东西吞了进去，直到末端更大的东西卡住防止完全滑入。那不像是按摩棒之类的东西，因为它感觉很柔软。  
　　一个吻落在克里斯凹陷的尾骨上。一些奇怪的声音，克里斯愕然地发现体内的东西在一点一点胀大。他立刻明白了，现在在他体内的东西是一个充气肛塞。  
　　克里斯不得不屏住呼吸，因为那玩意儿还在持续胀大。即使他刚刚承受过两根阴茎，但是充气肛塞仍能填满他的肠道甚至更进一步地让他感到略微难受的腹部压力。终于，巴德哈里停止了继续充气。  
　　“感觉怎样？”巴德哈里轻声问，着迷地抚摸他微微隆起的腹部。  
　　“它……很胀。”克里斯回答。他的身体微微颤动，微微勃起的阴茎在胯间不雅地晃动，努力适应充气肛塞的存在。  
　　巴德哈里最后在他的屁股上拍了一下。“饿了吗？我提议我们先去吃点东西。”  
　　克里斯这才恍然发现，他们似乎从起床就没有进食过。迟钝的胃部开始抗议，他点点头：“好的。”  
　　他扶着巴德哈里伸过来的手，慢慢从地板上站起来。姿势的改变让充气肛塞的位置移动了，他不得不减慢站直腰的速度，好让身体渐渐适应改变。他的双腿仍然发软，甚至更糟，他的身体在发酸。充气肛塞链接的橡胶管和充气球垂在身后，像是不太好看的尾巴。在巴德哈里的牵引下，他慢慢地走出浴室，忽略走动带来的体内填充物的移动和橡胶球晃动打在大腿上的感觉。巴德哈里握着他的手心温热坚实，轻易地捕获了他大部分的注意力。  
　　  
坐在椅子上的感觉不怎么好。克里斯别扭地斜坐着，翘着一边屁股好给堵在入口处的橡胶制品腾出些许空间。实木餐椅远比柔软的沙发要令人难受，他托着一边下巴撑在餐桌边，看着巴德哈里把红酒牛肉炖马铃薯放进微波炉里，然后倒出一杯XO。金黄色的液体在透明的酒杯里轻轻摇晃，然后堪堪漫过贴在杯沿的粉色嘴唇。巴德哈里斜靠在灶台上抿了一口酒，看向克里斯。  
　　克里斯不安地蠕动了一下身体。东西抵在屁股和椅子之间让他实在很难找个舒适的坐姿。  
　　酒杯被递到了他嘴边。  
　　“来一口？”  
　　克里斯眨了眨眼，探头含住了杯沿。  
　　杯子慢慢倾斜过去，甘甜的酒液涌进口腔，被一点点吞咽。克里斯只喝了几口就用嘴唇推开杯子。巴德哈里俯下身，托住他的后脑勺，把舌头伸进了他的嘴巴。  
　　他们的舌头纠缠在一起，交换唾液和呼吸的空气，微带刺激的酒精在唇舌之间发酵，克里斯几乎要以为自己有点醉了。微波炉清脆地“叮”了一声，巴德哈里不舍地抽身，去把他们的午餐拿出来。  
　　这是一份颇为适合约会的食物。醇厚的红酒渗进牛肉粒和炖得濡烂的马铃薯块中，不需要另外切开，只需用叉子进食。  
　　巴德哈里把溢出香气的午餐放在克里斯面前：“不舒服？起来，坐我大腿上。”  
　　克里斯站起来的时候暗自松了一口气。巴德哈里坐在他的椅子上，扶着他慢慢坐下，让恼人的橡胶落在巴德哈里双腿之间的缝隙里。赤裸的胸腹和背脊贴在一起，克里斯放松地叹息，把自己埋进巴德哈里的怀里。  
　　炖得酥烂的牛肉喂进嘴里，克里斯咀嚼着，目光追随着呆在巴德哈里手里的唯一的叉子。它叉起一块马铃薯，送进巴德哈里嘴里。巴德哈里发现他的目光，咧嘴一笑。  
　　“你知道吗，克里斯？我真希望我们每天都能在一起吃饭。”  
　　“白日做梦去吧。”克里斯忍着笑意，在巴德哈里的叉子下夺走一块马铃薯，“今天晚上你可就得一个人睡了。”  
　　“你是在暗示我该把你绑去摩洛哥吗？”  
　　“今晚不行。假期结束后还有比赛。”克里斯假装冷淡地说。他站起来，故意展示下身拖拽着的橡胶物似地一步一晃走到灶台边，把整瓶XO拿了过来，侧身在巴德哈里臂弯中。他倒满酒杯，轻轻摇晃着，含了一口，接着吻上巴德哈里。  
　　巴德哈里猝不及防地往后靠，但是很快他就含住克里斯伸过来的舌头，吸吮吞咽他嘴里混合了唾液的甜美酒酿。  
　　“你得吃点东西。”巴德哈里含糊地说。  
　　克里斯抱着他深吻，直到自己气喘吁吁，才放开巴德哈里，用空闲了的叉子给自己取了一块牛肉。粉色的舌头舔上闪着银色的不锈钢，在碰上牛肉块时卷曲，裹挟着牛肉让它滑出叉子，掉进嘴里。他对着巴德哈里调皮地眨眼，让巴德哈里难以忍受地发出野兽般的咕哝。  
　　“不，克里斯，在你吃完你的午餐前我是不会配合你的。”最终巴德哈里成功地让自己冷静了下来，“我是为了你好。接下来的两个小时，你是不会有时间想其他东西的了。在那之前，我需要你补充体力。”  
　　“为什么不现在就开始呢，帅哥？还是你觉得我无法在两个小时的饥饿中存活下来？”  
　　“禁止讨价还价，你是要自己乖乖吃完它们还是我来喂你？”  
　　“喂我。”克里斯飞快地回答。  
　　巴德哈里果断地把牛肉塞进他的嘴里。  
　　克里斯咀嚼牛肉粒的时候一直在看着他，舌头有意无意地舔过上唇，一副陶醉的神情。这让喂食变得艰难起来。巴德哈里必须抓住一切机会往这不听话的淘气鬼嘴里塞食物，还要避开对方的索吻和到处乱摸的手。当他决定把克里斯的手固定在他身后并付诸行动之后感到一阵轻松，然而克里斯却转而在他怀里故意扭动身体。  
　　他不得不发出警告：“不好好吃饭的话我会惩罚你。”  
　　可这不知餍足的亿万富豪和足球巨星却说：“我正期待着呢。”  
　　巴德哈里看了看桌上的餐盘。经过将近一个小时的艰苦战斗，盘里居然还剩下三分之一。他深吸一口气，推开了餐盘，也推开了克里斯，站了起来，无情地让克里斯的屁股重新贴在坚硬的实木上。  
　　“既然不肯吃午饭，那就只能吃我的鸡巴了。”他略带粗暴地抓住克里斯的头发，把勃起的阴茎抵在他的嘴巴上，捅开牙齿，长驱直入。  
　　克里斯发出含糊的呜咽，难受地斜坐着，被插得前后摇晃。  
　　“这可是你自找的，欠操的婊子。”巴德哈里摇晃着胯部，浓密的阴毛和睾丸无情地拍打在克里斯的脸上，阴茎几次抵在喉咙边，“是不是比牛肉好吃？”  
　　“喝啊……呼……呜……”模糊不清的呻吟从嘴边泄出，克里斯皱着眉，不知道是因为性爱还是缺氧。巴德哈里腾出一只手给自己取用餐盘里剩下的食物。他一边操克里斯的嘴一边细嚼慢咽，就着这个姿势操他的嘴操了十几分钟，直到那三分之一的红酒牛肉炖土豆都被他吃光了，才放开克里斯。  
　　克里斯被操得浑身无力，瘫软在椅子上。红肿的嘴巴微张着，艰难地补充氧气。他的眼睛溢满了水汽，更过的是，他的阴茎因此更硬了。  
　　“惩罚。”巴德哈里仔细地看着他，“我会让你哭着求我。”  
　　一阵电流在克里斯的体内流窜而过。他桀骜不驯地对上巴德哈里的视线：“你可以试试。”  
　　巴德哈里只是笑了一下。  
　　“跟我回到你的房间里去。”  
　　他们转移了阵地。巴德哈里拿出了之前看中的一套束具，明显感觉到克里斯的呼吸变得粗重。  
　　“你喜欢这个。”巴德哈里有意无意地说。用不了多久，他就组装好了。  
　　这是一套不锈钢和皮革制成的束具。工字型的底座，四端分别悍着坚硬的金属环，其中一边的正中竖着另一根不锈钢管，上面同样有一个环状结构。巴德哈里手里拿着五只大小不一的内衬皮革的可调节金属环。  
　　“我的小母马，过来。”巴德哈里命令。  
　　克里斯吞咽了一下，慢慢走了过去。  
　　巴德哈里的手抚过他的背脊和臀部，金属环一个接一个地扣在他的手腕和脚腕上，最后是脖子。  
　　“你知道你要怎么做。”  
　　克里斯低垂视线，跪在金属架上方。双腿打开，脚腕上的环扣在下端较长的不锈钢管两端，手腕则锁在较短那边。巴德哈里调整了一下竖着的不锈钢管，让他的脖子保持和身体跪趴的高度水平上，然后锁在钢骨上。  
　　“克里斯，你不知道你这样有多美。淫荡又下流，等着什么东西把你操翻。”巴德哈里环视那一行跳蛋，挑挑拣拣，“要是让人知道球场上无所不能的CR7的这个模样……那你住所的保镖可就要翻倍了，我不能保证你那些狂热的粉丝不做出些什么过分的事来。”  
　　那话语中的景象让克里斯瑟缩。  
　　“但是我不会操你。不是在你接受惩罚的时候。”巴德哈里挑好了他需要的——一个足够小巧但振动力强大的白色跳蛋，走到一面墙壁上摸索起来。  
　　一面整块的镜子被拉了下来，占据了克里斯面对的墙壁。  
　　巴德哈里赞叹地看着这一切。“这超出我的预期了，克里斯。”他半跪在克里斯身边，贪婪地顺着后颈的项圈摸到脸颊，与镜子中的克里斯目光相接，“你是不是想象过——你肯定想象过这个。或许你做过，在镜子前自慰，看着你自己赤身裸体饥渴淫荡的样子独自高潮。告诉我，你这样做过吗？”  
　　“呜唔——”克里斯难受地呜咽，更难受的是被挑起的欲望煎熬和对即将到来的未知惩罚的恐惧混杂的强烈情绪，“我——不会告诉你！”  
　　这是一个信号，巴德哈里接收到了。  
　　“很好。”他估量着，捏了一把脸颊，移到克里斯身后。被拘束着大张的腿中间是完全打开的私密处，漆黑的橡胶不住巴德哈里的X视线。他给充气肛塞放气，气体逸出的“滋滋”声连绵不断，直到它变成原来的一半大小。巴德哈里握着把手轻轻拉出半指距离，向着那松软的入口探入一根手指。“看看你，现在一根按摩棒都不能填满你淫荡的小嘴了。”  
　　克里斯的身体被固定住，唯一能自由移动的屁股不由自主地颤抖，括约肌在勉力收缩。巴德哈里的指头能感觉到那环状肌肉群的啃咬，就着这个角度用手指抽插，令克里斯呻吟。  
　　“你的屁股熟透了，”巴德哈里评价，“柔软，火热，邀请任何东西来品尝。”  
　　呜咽声如期而至。克里斯对下流话语的敏感总是让巴德哈里感到有趣。  
　　“但是我要让你记得这是一次惩罚，克里斯，惩罚你的淫荡下流不知餍足，而不是满足你的饥渴。你明白吗？”  
　　战栗和模糊的喉音回应了他。  
　　巴德哈里缓缓地抽出手指，把挑选的小巧的跳蛋抵在充气肛塞和下方穴口的缝隙中，一点一点地推进。克里斯屏住了呼吸，身体僵硬着。那个跳蛋被熟练地推到他的前列腺上，巴德哈里拉住伸到体外的电线，再缓缓把充气肛塞插到底。  
　　克里斯咬住了嘴唇。充气肛塞重新膨胀，把跳蛋紧紧地挤贴在前列腺上直到他的腹部重新微微隆起。在这个肠道的极限扩张里，多一分的分量都让他更加难受。  
　　巴德哈里检查了一下，确定一切都被固定住，打开了跳蛋的震动档。  
　　被固定住的身体剧烈地弹跳，连绵的美妙呻吟从克里斯嘴里不停地流淌而出。一开始他还能维持臀部和脖子平行，但是很快他就彻底跪在了地上，被项圈固定的脖子像挂在了断头台。巴德哈里打量了一会儿，发现自己漏装了一个组件。  
　　一根同样的可调节不锈钢管卡进克里斯双腿之间，固定在底座上，直直伸出的横杠正对着克里斯屁股。巴德哈里捞起克里斯的腰，把充气肛塞的底部用皮绳牢牢地固定在横杠上。  
　　现在克里斯没法把撅起的屁股放下了。唯一能自由移动的部位也被无情地固定。  
　　巴德哈里再也没法故作姿态地忍下去了。他站在克里斯面前，重新把自己的阴茎塞进克里斯嘴巴里。  
　　“你这淫贱下流欠操的婊子，现在你所有的嘴巴都堵上了，你喜欢吗？你喜欢是不是？”  
　　克里斯的身体不停地颤抖，扣着的金属环发出清脆的敲击声。他的脚趾卷起，双手不停握拳又松开，呼吸急促又破碎。巴德哈里粗暴地操他的嘴，毫不怜惜地直直插进他的喉咙里，然后整根抽出，又插进去，无法吞咽的唾液和前列腺液沿着他的嘴角流下，滴落在深红色的手工羊毛地毯上。巴德哈里每一次抽插都让他本就难以移动的屁股撞上肛塞的底部，前列腺的刺激让克里斯的前端流出透明的液体，他甚至都没有完全勃起。  
　　巴德哈里抽出阴茎，把沾满唾液的阴茎拍打在克里斯的脸上，留下几道水渍。在他认为克里斯已经重新补充好足够的氧气，就再次塞满他的嘴。克里斯发出难以分辨的、愤怒的抗议，巴德哈里决定完全无视他，一心一意埋头满足自己。  
　　克里斯第一次前列腺高潮时全身痉挛，乳白色的精液从下垂的、没有完全勃起的阴茎中流出，一滴一滴地落在身下的地毯里，濡出一小片更深的暗红和星星点点的白色。巴德哈里被突如其来的吸吮和不规则的喉部肌肉运动推上顶点，电光火石间把自己送进克里斯最深处，射进他的胃里。  
　　他吃饱喝足，抽出自己的阴茎放到克里斯嘴边：“舔干净它。”  
　　克里斯眼睛发红，瞳孔扩大，生理性的泪痕犹在脸颊上，混合着唾液的痕迹，红肿的嘴唇因为唾液而闪闪发光。他发出嘶哑的声音，扭过头以示不满。  
　　巴德哈里不以为意，握着阴茎把精液和唾液擦在他脸上，令他能清晰地在镜子前看到自己淫靡的、沾满精液和情欲的脸。  
　　“为了防止你适应，我会把跳蛋震动调到随机档，但是它不会停下来。”巴德哈里说，“我要去洗个澡，然后看会儿电视。时间……一个小时。好好享受，我可爱的小娼妓。”  
　　“……操。”  
　　巴德哈里心满意足地去洗澡了。他知道克里斯会在镜子里看他，他的视觉边角能看到克里斯愤恨又渴求的表情，也能清晰地听到克里斯难耐的呻吟。  
　　他无视了克里斯，擦着头发斜靠在松软的大圆床上，打开了电视。”  
电视上在放克里斯的比赛回放，贴身的球服包裹住那诱人的臀部，球场上的王正笑着接受万人崇拜的欢呼，而屏幕上这个骄傲的不可一世的男人此刻却正在隔壁被强迫摆成母狗一样羞耻的趴跪姿势忍受快感的煎熬，只要巴德哈里想，就可以走过去把他操翻。  
无论和克里斯交往了多久，巴德哈里都会因其中的反差而感到一股不真实感，他始终不能确认自己真的拥有克里斯蒂亚诺。这让他们最近的性爱变得粗暴，而巴德哈里惊讶地发现克里斯拥有接受这类性爱的潜力。  
　　他突然听到克里斯猛然拔高的音调。  
　　“怎么样，克里斯，爽吗？”  
　　“操你的巴德哈里！把它拿走！我宁愿——操——给你操上一个小时都不想再忍半分钟了！”  
　　“很好，那会让你受到该有的教训。不准打扰我工作，除非你想延长惩罚时间。”  
　　巴德哈里走到克里斯面前，一个口枷无情地堵住了他的嘴。  
　　“我会把你操上一个小时的，但是那是在你受到足够的惩罚、明白你自己错误之处之后。”  
　　一个吻落在克里斯的脸颊上，然后巴德哈里回到了床上，开始安心欣赏球赛。  
　　克里斯就这样被固定着，放置着，无视着，像一个会发出含糊悲鸣的摆设，一个有生命的艺术品。跳蛋无情地持续折磨他的前列腺，不能自控的性快感一浪接一浪，把他的大脑淹没只剩下一团浆糊。  
　　持续震动的白噪音、含糊的呻吟和电视发出的声音混在一起，成为奇特的背景音。好一会儿巴德哈里才伸了一个懒腰看向克里斯，那具肉体充血、潮红、疲惫，正对着他的挺翘的屁股和打开的大腿不停地轻颤，羊毛地毯上有两块深色的淫靡水渍。精液和唾液，当然。他走下圆床，故意发出响亮的脚步声，直到无法扭头的克里斯疲惫地看着镜子里的他，汗湿的黑发贴在额头，看起来可悲又可口。  
　　巴德哈里半跪下来，取下口枷。满溢的唾液沾湿了他的手，一连串嘶哑的呻吟流畅地泄出。  
　　“……求你……停下……我受不了了……求你……”  
　　“才二十七分钟呢，克里斯，你都已经湿透了。”  
　　“求你……我错了，你让我做什么都好，停下……停下跳蛋，我求你！哈啊……”  
　　巴德哈里没有理会。他只是去取了杯水，喂给克里斯。克里斯饥渴地吞咽，几乎被呛到。  
　　“我要回去了。”他说，把杯里剩下的一点水一饮而尽。  
　　“不——！”克里斯大喊，混乱地摇头，“巴德哈里，求你停下它——我做什么都可以，我可以——啊——你可以随时随地操我——球场，更衣室——只要你把它停下——”  
　　“你还有三十二分钟要忍耐，我的婊子。”  
　　“我不——红牌！结束这个…求你，停下来…停下……求你！”  
但巴德哈里并没有停下来，他着迷般的注视这具躯体，深吸一口气。“还有三十一分钟，你能做到的克里斯。”  
　　之后巴德哈里像是给自己带上了隔音耳塞似的对他的所有恳求都置若罔闻。  
　　对方无视了安全词，这让克里斯真正的陷入了恐慌，他开始啜泣，胡乱地允诺一切只求能让跳蛋停下来，不顾一切形象的求饶。但很快他的声音就变得虚弱，好长一段时间只有啜泣和呻吟的声音，直到一次跳蛋猛然从最低跳到最高时开始哭喊。  
　　“……停下……我会死的……救救我，求你……我会死的……我会死的……”  
　　巴德哈里看了看时间：还有十一分钟。他从球赛中抽出点注意力和一只手，仔细听着，偶尔看一眼，抚摸自己再次勃起的阴茎。  
　　克里斯似乎认命了，他停止了哀求和哭喊，只是哭泣和呻吟。精液不知何时流干了，现在透明的淡黄色液体一滴一滴地滴落在原本就濡湿的那一洼水渍里。眼泪和唾液混杂，濡透了另一块地毯。  
　　终于，巴德哈里挺着坚硬的阴茎懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰从床上站起来，发现克里斯完全没有注意到他。克里斯看起来就像是失去了神智，瞳孔扩大，没有焦距，嘴巴微张，神情茫然，只有全然的情欲，喉咙里发出微弱的不知道是哭泣还是呻吟的声音。  
　　巴德哈里硬得发疼。  
　　“嘿，我美丽的小娼妓，时间到了。”  
　　他拍打克里斯的脸颊，直到模糊的焦距重新聚拢。克里斯神色茫然，巴德哈里给充气肛塞放气时也没有多少改变。他解开大腿间的不锈钢管，克里斯的身体瞬间瘫软下去，在抽出肛塞和跳蛋时微微抽搐。巴德哈里捞起他的腰，把自己坚硬的阴茎送了进去，没有受到多少阻碍就一插到底。  
　　火热，柔软，毫无防备得几乎天真。巴德哈里一边对准备受折磨的前列腺撞击，一边撸动克里斯的阴茎，拉扯他充血的乳头。克里斯再次呻吟起来，嘶哑又破碎，神志不清地哀求着什么。  
　　巴德哈里解开了他的束具，把不锈钢制品丢到一边，发出一阵噪音。然后他把克里斯捞进怀里靠着，双手托着他的膝弯打开，盘坐在椅子高的空中，让克里斯坐在他阴茎上被大力抽插的情景清晰地照进镜子里。  
　　克里斯的呻吟渐渐变得清晰。他的焦距回来了，落在镜子里的交合处，忽然满脸通红。巴德哈里颇有点志得意满，更加用力地顶撞那一点敏感点，直到克里斯难受地皱起眉，通红的脸上露出尴尬的神色。  
　　“……停下……我……我射不出来……”  
　　巴德哈里只觉得一阵热血涌上脑门，回过神来时克里斯的呻吟声更大了，夹杂着愉悦和难受，嘶哑的声音几乎像是要撕裂声带。  
　　“那就让我把你的膀胱也插干净吧。”  
　　克里斯难耐又难受，但是无力的身体动作起来与其说是挣扎还不如说像撒娇。他不得不看着自己镜子前狼狈的身体承受更多的欲望，在巴德哈里告诉他弄湿透了的两块地毯时哽咽。  
　　巴德哈里甚至在那两滩水渍上用手掌压下去，挤出一滩液体。那太超过了，让克里斯挣扎着带着哭腔射了出来。透明的尿液溅在地毯上，被巴德哈里晃动身体刻意洒在两滩液体之间，像是连接两处的沟渠。  
　　巴德哈里深吸一口气，更快地进出，直到深深地射进克里斯体内。克里斯疲惫无力地瘫在他怀里，喘着气，连一根手指都不想动。  
　　“你看起来就像是玩坏了。”巴德哈里吻了吻他的太阳穴。  
　　“操，该死的，滚。”克里斯有气无力的骂着，还在为一次安全词失效的性爱而后怕。但不得不承认这也是他最为享受的一次性爱，巴德哈里把他逼到了所能承受的极限，再多那么几分钟他可能就要真的被玩坏了。 “拜你所赐，我再也不想做爱了。我的屁股疼得要死。”  
　　巴德哈里窃笑。“你不知道我有多爱这个。完全地使用你，把你彻底操开，让你哭泣求饶，填满你淫荡饥渴的身体直到你哭着喊不要。”说着，他忍不住伸手去探量克里斯的入口。那圈肌肉在他的碰触下微微颤抖，空洞刚刚好能用他粗壮的手指填上，有意撑开的话几乎不会感觉到阻力。“这样不冷了吧？”  
　　“拿走。游戏结束了。”克里斯有气无力地咕哝，“我要洗个澡。地毯丢掉，行李你收拾，车你开。我要墨镜、帽子和口罩，碰到瑞恩就说我感冒了。”  
　　“好，好，好。游戏结束。”巴德哈里横抱起他，走向浴室。简单地清理（巴德哈里不得不时刻提醒自己要不带色情地对待克里斯的身体）之后把他放在圆床上，然后去收拾残局。  
　　等他收拾好一切已经是晚上了。等他翻出换洗衣服打算给克里斯换上时，发现克里斯已经深深陷在松软的被褥中睡着了。他等待了一会儿，直到看到瑞恩先生的车从远处驶来，停在了木栅栏前，才轻轻摇醒克里斯。  
　　“来，穿上衣服。瑞恩先生已经到门口了。”  
　　克里斯睡眼惺忪地摸索着往身上套衣服，在第二次把腿伸进错误的裤管时巴德哈里接管了这项事务，这下子克里斯倒是更理所当然地躺在床上，眨巴着困倦的眼睛任巴德哈里摆弄，在被抱进副驾驶座上时重新声明需要伪装成感冒。巴德哈里看了看他不正常地红肿的嘴唇和泛红的眼眶，默默地给他戴上了帽子、墨镜和口罩，把他藏得严严实实地，再扣上安全带。  
　　带上行李，巴德哈里发动了轿车。  
　　瑞恩看着克里斯的神情有点担忧，克里斯告诉他没什么大问题时他的担忧更重了，因为那声音非常嘶哑。巴德哈里向他保证一定会督促克里斯接受检查，摸了摸小火柴凑过来的脑袋之后在克里斯故意的咳嗽声里道了别。  
　　车子在欧洲的郊区不太平稳地驶过。  
　　“我真希望你现在插着一根按摩棒。”巴德哈里突然说。  
　　“想都别想。”克里斯咕哝。  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“你把你的玩具玩坏了。现在它谁都不给碰。”  
　　巴德哈里忍不住傻笑。“睡一会儿吧，克里斯。”  
　　“嗯。”


End file.
